


Маг и Лис

by DNSR



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24324208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DNSR/pseuds/DNSR
Summary: Фантазия на тему мага-Сакусы и демона-Ацуму
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 7





	Маг и Лис

— Ещё не надумал умирать?

Сакуса вздохнул и медленно открыл глаза. Далось ему это непросто: он потерял много крови, провёл несколько дней без еды в заточении в холодной сырой пещере... ещё и голова трещала от противных интонаций назойливого лисьего демона. Сакуса был не в лучшей форме.

— Не дождёшься, — ответил Сакуса незнакомым себе голосом. 

На самом деле у лисицы были все шансы дождаться. Сакуса слабел и тратил остатки магии на поддержание своего израненного тела, вопрос времени, когда магия окончательно иссякнет, и он истечёт здесь кровью на радость лисьему духу.   
Сам же лисий дух — «вообще-то, неприлично звать своего товарища по несчастью лисий дух, меня зовут Ацуму!» — все эти дни пробыл в шкуре зверя, буквально зализав свои раны (отвратительно), заодно и магической силы подкопил. Иными словами: лисий дух чувствовал себя лучше всех в этой пещере.

— Могу предположить, что без барьера тебе жилось бы легче, — проворковал лисий дух, приближаясь почти вплотную к неподвижному Сакусе. Продемонстрировал свой нечеловеческий набор клыков, широко улыбнувшись, и нагло (Сакуса сказал бы даже «пошло») ощупал границу барьера.   
Сакусу передёрнуло: он был так слаб, что, как оголённый нерв, чувствовал всё сверхъярко. Как будто лисий демон дотронулся до его кожи. 

— Сколько магии ты вкладываешь в него? Столько сил уходит понапрасну, а ведь я отлично смог бы защитить тебя от диких зверей, если вдруг кто-то пролезет в нашу уютную пещерку!   
— Ты и есть дикий зверь, — прошипел Сакуса очевидное, но лисий дух оскорблёно разинул пасть полную клыков.  
— Да, брось, Киёми-кун! За неделю в таких кошмарных условиях я очень привязался к твоей мрачной, унылой мине. Мы прошли через столько оскорблений, пожеланий скорейшей смерти в муках и попыток убить друг друга накопленной вспышкой энергии, что просто обидно даже видеть от тебя столько недоверия. Как ты вообще находишь друзей и соратников с таким ужасным характером?

У Сакусы не было ни сил, ни желания отвечать на этот поток бреда. Лисица делала то, что умела лучше всего — заговаривала зубы, чтобы подкрасться ближе и перекусить горло слабому сопернику. Сакуса был слишком хорошим магом, чтобы понимать это.  
Но он сказал «неделя».   
Если не наврал, то дела у Сакусы даже хуже, чем он представлял. В лихорадке он совсем потерял счёт времени. Если продолжит держать барьер и дальше, точно не выдержит.  
Что лучше: сдаться лисице в сознании или же держаться до последнего и категорично испустить дух прежде, чем дух решит им полакомиться?

Обидно, что умирать приходилось в такой грязи, таким слабым, на глазах недостойного существа, да ещё и так напрасно. Информация о реликвии и таинственных письменах, найденных в этих местах, оказалась уткой.   
Зато теперь погребёнными в этих богами забытых пещерах были хранитель знаний и мерзкий лживый вор-аферист. Как Сакуса позволил этому случиться? Почему повёлся на провокацию наглого лиса? Собственными руками вызвать разрушение древних стен, глупее не придумаешь. Если он выживет и вернётся в родную башню, Комори засмеёт его.

— Просто для справки: твой барьер сейчас вряд ли удержит меня.  
— Удержит, иначе ты, беспардонное животное, уже давно его сломал, — прикрыв глаза, проворчал Сакуса.   
— Ну, возможно, мне придётся попотеть...  
— Проваливай уже. Я же видел, ты нашёл лазейку и был на поверхности. До меня-живого ты не доберёшься, так что уноси свой хвост, пока пещера снова не сдвинулась.  
На эту гневную речь Сакуса потратил чуть ли не последние силы, держащие его в сознании. Даже немного ослабил заплатку на ране, чтобы хвалёный барьер точно не рассыпался. Было бы обидно.  
— Здесь полно троллей и диких животных, — мрачно напомнил лисий дух, не сводя с Сакусы глаз и тыча границу барьера пальцем. Сакуса закусил губу, чтобы не застонать. Было бы у него немного больше сил, точно бы оставил наглого лиса без руки! — Я не дурак спускаться с гор с такими противниками и в таком состоянии. Но я позвал подмогу.  
— Выл на луну? — сквозь туман в голове, припомнил Сакуса. Лисий дух смотрел почти сочувственно.  
— Это были волки. А я отправил телепатический сигнал своей второй половине, он найдёт меня и под землёй. Осталось лишь дождаться моих товарищей, и мы спасены. Ну, я точно буду спасён, насчёт тебя не уверен. Ты же вот-вот помрёшь. А я предлагаю тебе союз-соглашение. Взаимно-выгодное!  
— Катись ко всем чертям, — вяло сказал Сакуса, отворачиваясь, чтобы не видеть застывших и сияющих в темноте пещеры дьявольских глаз перед собой. С лисами никогда нельзя расслабляться и терять бдительность. Даже на смертном одре. — Или уходи по-хорошему, или твои товарищи зря прискачут в эти края. Мне хватит сил взорвать тут всё напоследок.  
— Ой-ёй, какой грозный дохлый маг, — закатил глаза лис.   
— Мне терять нечего, — напомнил Сакуса, и лисий дух оскалился. Отошёл, наконец-то, от барьера, прошёлся туда-сюда, мрачнее тучи, метя появившимся хвостом в разные стороны. Камушки отлетали и врезались в барьер Сакусы.  
Наконец, лис замер и стремительно повернулся к Сакусе. Вот же привязчивый...  
— О, я знаю, что это, — протянул лис, подкрадываясь ближе. — «Никогда не доверяйте лисам и не заключайте с ними контрактов! Лишь самые мудрые способны принять соглашение на равных условиях!», да, Киёми-кун? Понимаешь, что не справишься со мной? Боишься, что тебя проведёт какой-то там недостойный дух?

Всё так и есть.  
С лисами надо быть настороже. Не иметь с ними никаких дел. Особенно с такими наглыми, облапившими его оголённый барьер всеми возможными способами. Он — беда. И ждать от него только беды.  
С другой стороны... Сакуса покосился на единственный (но довольно пушистый) хвост лисьего духа, подумал, что очень хочет снова вернуться в свою башню, даже если Комори будет смеяться над ним...

— Сформулируй, — потребовал Сакуса, тяжело дыша. В глазах лисьего духа вспыхнуло пламя.  
— Тебя никто не тронет. Доставим в ближайший город в целости и сохранности, дальше сам. А я поделюсь с тобой силой, пока ты совсем не растаял. Только тебе нужно убрать барьер.  
— И?  
— И быть милым.  
В голове у Сакусы шумело, а перед глазами начинало двоиться от слабости. Не лучшее время для контракта с дьяволом.  
— Все условия.  
— Как придёшь в себя, покажешь карту с оставшимися реликвиями.  
— Проваливай.  
— Десять минут просмотра карты в обмен на жизнь того, кто хранит знания. Никаких больше условий. Можешь даже не быть милым, я в принципе уже привык.

Сакуса вздохнул. Застывший взгляд лисицы, казалось, уже копался в его голове и бесцеремонно облапливал там всё, до чего мог дотянуться. Фу.

— Пять минут.  
— О-о-о, дохлый маг ещё и торгуется. Десять, Киёми.   
— Чёрт с тобой, — сдался Сакуса, отпустив барьер. Остатки магии сами прижались к его ране, и он застонал от боли и лёгкого облегчения.

Лис, этот Ацуму, не двигался, стоя перед ним и рассматривая жутким дьявольским взглядом.   
«Всё-таки он меня сожрёт», — решил Сакуса, но лисий дух одним движением накрыл его своим обжигающе-горячим телом, хлестнул пушистым (ох, и таким грязным) хвостом по щеке и по-животному заклокотал. Не то смеялся, не то урчал. Сакусу передёрнуло.

— Вот и чудненько, Киёми!

Последнее, что Сакуса увидел прежде, чем погрузиться в долгожданное беспамятство, было собственным отражением в глазах бесовской лисицы, которую он подпустил слишком быстро. 

Впервые за эти дни он спал, объятый чужим жаром и мехом.


End file.
